Spider-Man (Miles Morales)
Miles Morales, also known as Spider-Man, is a young superhero from the Earth-1610 timeline of Marvel Comics. Background After Peter Parker's death in the Earth-1610 timeline, a new young hero rose to take on his mantle. Miles Morales was an ordinary teenage boy who lived with his overbearing parents, though he spent more time with his laid-back uncle Aaron, who was in secret a supervillain named the Prowler. After a heist breaking into a top-secret facility, a radioactive spider injected with a secret formula crawled inside his stash. Next time Aaron saw Miles, the spider emerged and bit him, which eventually granted him superhuman abilities just like his predecessor. Miles began to hone his abilities, eventually becoming the Spider-Man of Earth-1610. Stats Attack Potency: Small Town Level (Comparable to other Spider totems. Has matched and even defeated Peter Parker and has fought on par with opponents comparable to him.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Peter Parker. Dodged lightning from Ultimate Electro.) with Speed of Light reactions (Scaling to Peter.) Durability: Small Town Level (Took his own Venom Blast. Can take hits from opponents who are physically comparable to Peter and himself.) Hax: Invisibility through camouflage, Precognition via Spider-Sense Intelligence: At least Above Average (Became experienced as the sole Spider-Man of Earth-1610.) Stamina: High Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Surface Scaling:' Miles can stick to and climb upon any flat surface. *'Spider-Sense:' A sixth sense that allows Miles to sense danger before it happens. It functions as a form of precognition, even being able to predict an opponent teleporting for a surprise attack. *'Bio-Electricity Manipulation:' Miles has the ability to discharge and weaponize his body's natural electricity. He was able to overload even Electro with this ability. He is able to weaponize this energy in multiple forms, such as "Venom Blasts" and beams and even enhancing his physical strikes with it. *'Camouflage:' Miles can completely blend in with his environment to make him appear as though he's turned invisible. Equipment *'Web Shooters:' A pair of wrist-mounted devices that hold Peter's specialized web fluid, given to him by his Aunt May. Miles can use these webs to swing around and snare opponents. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Lifts up and tosses vehicles. *Can swing around while towing the Rhino. *Knocked out Armadillo with a bio-electricity enhanced punch. *Knocks out Hobgoblin. *One-shot a giant Symbiote with his Mega Venom Blast. Speed/Reactions *Out-paces Kraven the Hunter. *Dodges energy blasts. *Dodges energy shots from the Iron Spider. Durability/Endurance *Survives this explosion. *Survives this blow from the Rhino. *Gets crushed by Ultimatum. *Takes hits from Morlun. Skill/Intelligence *Became the sole Spider-Man of Earth-1610. *Defeated Ultimate Green Goblin alongside Peter Parker. *Escaped being controlled by the Knull symbiote. *Became a member of the Avengers, Ultimates, and Champions. Weaknesses *Still inexperienced compared to other Spider-Men. *Tends to make quips and has a hit and rush approach to most scenarios. *Trusting to a fault, to the point where it messed up his Spider-Sense. Sources *G1 Death Battle Blogs - Miles VS Static Predictions (BlogSpot) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Small Town Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Speed of Light